Kicnar, the Ripper
by D's Vault
Summary: "May I order you to do something?" "Of course, Miss Von Schweetz." "Then tell me: Have you heard of the recent murders?" "Yes." "I need you to find out who did it." "Isn't that what the police are for?" "They would be...if this was a regular murderer." "...Fine then. Anything else?" "Yes. I want to know how it did this, why it did this, and most of all: who is the Ripper?"


_In dedication to my friend who got me into this site & my frosted sakura blossom for giving me a chance._

* * *

_**Prolouge: **__**A Sweet Murderer**_

* * *

_In the end, we are all murdered by something._

_-D's Rep._

* * *

"No…please, don't!" Gene begged as he was held to the wall of the outlet with one hand by a silhouetted figure. The figure then pulled out a black switchblade knife, which didn't go unnoticed by Gene. "No! You can't do this! I'm a mayor!" cried a gene.

"I'm sorry Gene-san, but you aren't anymore," the figure said as it slowly thrusted the knife towards Gene's chest.

Gene gacked as he felt the knife enter his chest, infecting his very code. "Why would you do this?" asked Gene.

The figure dropped Gene, stared at him with its coal-black eyes, then said, "For her."

"Who's her?" asked Gene as he began to feel the darkness surround him.

"She is my love…" said the figure as it slit open the middle of Gene's chest, causing Gene to howl in pain. "She is my life…" said the figure as it then ripped Gene's chest open, watching him scream in pain. "And most of all…" said the figure as it put its hand into the wound it created, "She…is my purpose."

Gene watched with wide eyes as the figure slowly pulled out Gene's Code Core, which was still attached to the wires of his other Codeboxes. "You can't do this…" Gene said weakly.

"And why can't I Gene-san?" asked the figure.

"I have to…give the others purpose. Purpose…to live. I don't live for my sake…but…for the others as well," answered Gene in-between grunts of pain.

The figure didn't move or speak for a few seconds before chuckling then saying, "It's funny, you and I, Gene-san. We both have the same values, only I handle it differently." The figure then extended out its hand, still holding the Code Core as it said, "You are a very honorable man Gene-san and it was a pleasure to meet you. Oh, and sorry for killing you."

Gene looked at the figure with a confused expression. Here was the infamous murder, who is honored to meet an NPC like him, and is apologizing about to rip out his Code Core. _"What a weird guy,"_ thought Gene as he shook the figure's hand. "One question before I die?" asked Gene as he released the figure's hand.

"Why of course, Gene-san! There isn't much we can do for your final moments, is there? It's not like we can go play mini-golf before you die. Ha! Mini-golf! You know…'cause you're a midget," the figure said excitedly with a big smile on its face, earning a frown from Gene, "…Anyways, ask away!"

"Who are you?" asked Gene.

"…Really, that's what you're going to ask?" asked the figure.

"What's wrong with that question?" asked Gene.

"I was going to show you anyways. I thought you might ask for me not to kill one of your remaining friends or something," answered the figure.

"Wait, really? Then I want a redo," said Gene.

"Nope. Too late," said the figure.

"Darn it!" yelled Gene.

"And now for the reveal!" the figure said in its excited tone again as it raised its hand near its face & flicked it diagonally across his face.

"Wait, it was you?! That kid from that sugar racing game? But it can't be!" Gene said in disbelief.

"Surprise, Gene-san," said the figure as it finally ripped out Gene's Code Core, causing Gene to gack.

As soon as his Code Core was detached from his wires, Gene felt the darkness. _"So…this is what it's like to die, huh?"_ thought Gene as he chuckled, _"I'm sorry Mary, I'm so sorry. Looks like I won't be able ask you that question…"_ Then, Gene's entire body then just slacked.

"What a sad end for Gene-san," the figure said solemnly before lifting the Code Core over its mouth, "Well, bottoms up." The figure then dropped the Code Core into his mouth & chewed it. "Hmm…very bitter," said the figure as its face slightly scrunched up before its expression turned into one of absolute pleasure & then put its hands on its face, "Oh! But extremely sweet at the very core!" The figure then grinned maliciously as it heard a scream at the end of the outlet. "Look at that. It's time for me to go," said the figure as its body became tiny fragments of code that was blown away by an unseen wind.

"_Now, onto the rest."_

* * *

_**{A/N: PM "D's Vault" if you have any questions.}**_


End file.
